


Ritual Preparations

by bpacc437



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Chastity Device, Grimmcest, M/M, Mind Break, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Oviposition, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27547756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bpacc437/pseuds/bpacc437
Summary: Nightmare King Grimm approaches the Troupe Master to prepare for the coming Ritual. Things escalate from there.
Relationships: Grimm/Nightmare King Grimm (Hollow Knight)
Kudos: 54





	Ritual Preparations

The Troupe Master shudders as he awakes, feeling the change in the air. The room itself looks mostly identical to how it did when he fell asleep, but the feeling of it is all wrong. There’s a choking heaviness in the air, an unease that can’t quite be put into words. Grimm feels that this is the realm of the Nightmare King. He shudders - this can’t mean anything good. 

Grimm drops to the ground, and feels the plush floor. He grimaces. This is definitely the Nightmare Realm. He can only hope that whatever the Nightmare King has brought him here for is of little importance. The less time he has to spend with him, the better. He strolls out of his bedroom, and is swallowed up in an immense, darkened hall. Frowning, he just walks forward, hoping the King spares him the theater. 

Perhaps the Nightmare King senses his wish, because the hallway explodes abruptly in a blaze of Scarlet Fire. Grimm feels himself falling through space, red smoke fogging his eyes. Suddenly, he crashes onto the plush ground, groaning with annoyance and minor pain. When he looks up, he sees the Nightmare Heart beating overhead, and the stands where the Troupe members would stand during the Ritual. Sitting up, he rests his head on a palm. 

After a few moments, Grimm feels a chill ripple over him. He is here. The Troupe Master stands up straight, brushes himself off, and tries his best to look dignified. No matter how many times he meets with his other self, he never gets used to it. He doesn’t remember much about him specifically from his previous lives. Only impressions, impressions of pain and fear. Whatever he’s done to Grimm’s past selves, it’s certainly nothing good. 

Suddenly, he feels a finger running up his spine. He shivers as the finger follows it up his back, coming to a rest on his shoulder. The King’s other hand wraps around the Troupe Master, feeling up and down his long, slender body. The voice whispers in his ear, “Ah, you’ve finally arrived. Too long, too long have we been apart.”

Grimm tries to remain resolute as the tender hands caress his body. Still, he can’t help but wriggle a bit under his grasp. “Not long enough, I’d say. Tell me, why did you call me here today?” 

The King reaches a hand down to his servants legs, and feels his thighs. “I sense that a new Ritual is set to begin sometime in the coming year. There are certain… aspects of it that we have yet to account for.”

The Troupe Master shivers. Something deep in his ancestral memory stirs, telling him to run, to do whatever he can to get away from this man. But he knows there’s no escape, so he just swallows hard, and replies, “What aspects?” 

The Nightmare King’s mouth curves upward into a jagged grin. “Our new body. The Kin that our mind and memories will be transferred into upon our end in the Ritual. We’ve yet to… produce our offspring.”

Grimm nods as calmly as he is able. “So, we need to produce an offspring? Will one of the Troupe offer themselves up to bear them?” 

His other self chuckles. “No, no, no. You’re not getting it. I said ‘our’ offspring.” The King reaches a hand down and strokes Grimm’s crotch. “Our offspring. I’m going to mate with you, and you’re going to bear our spawn.”

It takes the Troupe Master a few moments to fully digest the words that have just left the King’s mouth. When they get through to him, he starts struggling against the grasp of his captor. He tries to cry out a word of resistance, but the King uses one of his cloak’s tendrils to gag him. Then, he restrains Grimm’s thrashing body with his cloak. “Shhhh. Shhhh. Calm down - I’ll be sure to make this pleasurable.”

Grimm struggles in vain against his Master’s bindings, head filled with a maddening whirl of thoughts. What- what is the meaning of this? Mate? With him? He’s the Troupe Master! Not some fucktoy for his horny half! He continues struggling as the Nightmare King lowers him onto the plush below. The King spreads Grimm out, loosening the grips just enough that he can feel up his body from head to leg. 

Nightmare King releases the binding on Grimm’s mouth. The second his mouth is free, Grimm is firing words of anger and resentment towards his captor. “Vile creature, I don’t want this! Isn’t there anyone else in the Troupe who could bear it for you-” He’s cut off as the King suddenly dips down, and presses his lips against his. 

Troupe Master Grimm feels the King’s tongue fill his mouth. He tries to push him out - but to no avail. The Nightmare King moans as he tastes Grimm’s mouth, filling as much of it as he can with his long, thick tongue. He presses his face closer and closer to Grimm’s, pressing the two of them deeper and deeper into the plush below. The Nightmare King wraps his arms around the Troupe Master in a warped embrace, entangling his legs with their legs. 

When Grimm looks up, he sees nothing but the eyes of the King, turned upward in sadistic glee. He thinks back to that feeling of dread left over from his past lives, and realizes that this is the cause. He’s going to be violated by the Nightmare King, and forced to bear his spawn for the sake of the Ritual. He wants to voice his rage, but the King’s locked lips make it impossible for anything but vague muffles to escape. 

The tonguefucking continues for what feels like hours, the Nightmare King tasting every part of Grimm’s mouth that he can. Suddenly, as Grimm starts to feel himself slip into total despair, the Nightmare King breaks the kiss. Looking down at his body, Grimm sees that the King is rock hard. He tugs and pulls weakly as his bindings, still resisting the inevitable. 

His captor sees this, and decides to have some fun with it. “Ah, still keeping up the struggle are you? Let’s see if I can’t make you see this another way.” At this, the Nightmare King traces his finger in a pattern on Grimm’s chest. Then, he taps the center of the tracing, and murmurs some vague words. Troupe Master Grimm realizes what’s happening, and immediately redoubles his struggles. This is a mind manipulation spell - a way to play the mind of a victim to your liking. The Nightmare King is going to make him enjoy his own violation. 

The Troupe Master manages to choke out, “King…! STOP!” But the power of the King’s spell is already taking effect, and he soon finds himself moaning as he’s felt up by his captor. The Nightmare King releases more of the bindings on Grimm, sure that with this spell in effect, there’s little chance of him trying to run off. 

Spreading Grimm’s legs open wide, the Nightmare King grins. He brings his head down to Grimm’s crotch, and teases the genital slit found there. Grimm’s conscious mind rejects the violation, and tries to cry out in panic and anger. He shouts out in his mind, “UNHAND ME, VILE CREATURE! I’LL TEAR YOU APART!” But all that leaves his mouth is a moan. 

His captor grins with sadistic glee when Grimm’s cock emerges from its slit. He teases it with his tongue, relishing the unwilling moans of his prey. Using a hand, he jerks it into being fully erect. The King salivates as he holds Grimm’s massive cock. He runs his tongue up it, savoring its taste and texture. A small part of the Troupe Master manages to break free of the spell, and his legs start kicking weakly. The King looks at his kicking legs, and then looks Grimm in the eye as he says with a sardonic grin, “My, you must be truly loving this!” 

This insult sends Grimm into a rage. He’s the Master of the Grimm Troupe! No one has any right to treat him this way! No one! But his cries of anger never leave his mouth. Just more moans as the Nightmare King takes the tip of Grimm’s cock in his mouth. Grimm moans as he feels the warm walls of the King’s mouth wrap around his dick. Disgust wells up somewhere deep inside of him. How could he get pleasure from his own violation? 

But these thoughts are submerged beneath a wave of unwilling pleasure as the Nightmare King lowers his mouth down the cock. He caresses it with his tongue as he takes more and more of the massive thing into his mouth. Grimm can’t help but moan as the King reaches the bottom of the shaft. It feels wonderful - though it’s hard to tell how much of that is due to the spell. Regardless, when the King starts sucking him off - running his mouth up and down his cock, he lets out a series of loud moans as he is filled with lustful urges. 

The Nightmare King beams as he listens to the moans. The spell was working wonderfully, and it hadn’t even taken full effect yet. Seeing the total control he has over Grimm sends him wild. He’s done this to countless Troupe Master’s in the past, but it never gets old. He reaches a hand down to his cock, which is slightly larger than the Master’s, and starts jerking it gently. The King is filled with lust as he plays with his prey. 

Grimm is torn between total lust and disgust as the King sucks him off. He knows that he should be disgusted and terrified by all of this - he’s being turned into the King’s sex toy. But the spell is playing with his mind, subtly working it into a pleasured frenzy. But beneath the pleasure, there is something much more sinister. Grimm begins to feel part of his mind slipping, as if it’s being broken by some force. Is this another aspect of the spell? The Troupe Master tries to focus on it, but is thrust back into the present moment by the King increasing the speed of his sucking. 

The Troupe Master begins bucking his thighs. It’s an unconscious impulse - he doesn’t even realize he’s doing it at first. But once he starts, the King starts synchronizing his movements to match them. In fact, with how in-sync they are, it’s almost as if the Nightmare King is the one controlling the thrusts…

Grimm is blinded by pleasure as he feels that familiar pressure building in his loins. As it increases in intensity, he feels that cracking in his mind spreading, as if he is losing more and more of himself. But these concerns are once more drowned in a blaze of lust as the King plays with him, drawing him closer and closer to an orgasm. 

The Nightmare King grins as he feels Grimm’s cock bulge in his mouth. His toy is about to cum. He buries Grimm’s cock in his mouth as he prepares for the orgasm. Grimm bucks and bucks into the King’s mouth, and then orgasms with ferocious intensity, an animalistic cry escaping his mouth. His cums explodes out of him, and the King is all too eager to drink all of it down. 

Grimm feels the cracks in his mind expanding, and then something slipping in between them. His mind is filled with thoughts of love, lust, and adoration for the Nightmare King. Grimm realizes, all too soon, that this spell is going to break his mind so that he loves the King. But these thoughts are quickly drowned by the waves of carnal fire filling him. He bucks his cum into the Nightmare King’s mouth, crying out louder and louder with each new thrust. 

The pleasuring filling the Troupe Master is unlike anything else he’s experienced. It blazes throughout his entire body, sending him shaking and crying out as he turns into an orgasmic wreck. Before he can catch them, the words are already escaping his mouth, “King! Please, give me more!” 

He regrets it as soon as he says it. He should be using the last remnants of his uncorrupted mind to resist the King’s takeover. But Gods, this feels incredible…. What’s wrong with wanting a bit more? 

Nightmare King sees and hears Grimm breaking under him, and moans heavily. As he swallows the last waves of the Troupe Master’s cum, he grins. The King strokes his immense cock. He hasn’t cum yet - he wants to save that for later. But he indulges himself a bit here, removing Grimm’s cock from his mouth before saying, “What’s that? You want more? I thought you hated this?” Grimm simply groans with a mix of pleasure and frustration in response.

The King stands up, and releases all the bindings on Grimm’s body. Leaning down, he flips Grimm over, exposing his ass to the King. Nightmare King Grimm grins, holding his cock with both hands as he gets down on the pillows. He knows that he’s almost too large for Grimm to take, but he doesn’t care. He licks his lips as he brings his cock to the entrance of Grimm’s ass. 

Master Grimm kicks slightly as he realizes what is about to happen. The last vestiges of   
resistance in his mind are starting to slip. And soon, they’ll be taken away entirely. He can’t help but moan as he feels the King’s cock at his ass. And he can’t suppress his cry as the King thrusts inside. 

The Nightmare King leans his long body over Grimm’s. He lets his body drop onto the Troupe Master’s, so that the two of them are pushed hard against the plush of the Nightmare Realm. The King thrusts fully into Grimm, fucking him until he’s at the breaking point. In response, his toy moans. The Troupe Master feels his mind fully cracking as it’s filled with cries of lust for the King. He starts crying out, “Please! King! Fuck me!” 

He’s all too happy to oblige. The King begins pumping into his toy, moaning out every time he thrusts into him. He fucks the Master with a sadistic confidence and grace, filling him with his too-large cock and making him love it. He pushes in and out of Grimm’s tight ass, relishing the feeling of it, and the moans of the Master as he fucks him. Every thrust fills him with new intense waves of pleasure. He really never gets tired of playing with the Troupe Master’s like this. 

His toy is a wreck beneath him. Grimm is shouting out now for the King to give him more, and more. He’s a melting wreck - wanting nothing more than for the Nightmare King to fill him to his heart's content. “Please, Master! Fill me!” 

The King responds to him with gentle words and heavy thrusts. Every buck into Grimm wrings a heavy cry out of him. Nightmare King Grimm wraps his arms around Grimm, holding him close. It’s taking all of his composure to not cry out animalistically with every thrust. When he feels an orgasm beginning to build, he doubles the speed and intensity of his bucks. This new assault utterly shatters Grimm. He’s reduced utterly to his King’s cumdump, crying out to be pounded and rammed. 

Troupe Master Grimm is utterly taken over by pleasure. He’s shaking and quaking, unable to articulate any thoughts or words beyond pure lust. Any disgust or terror he once felt has been smothered by pleasure, and now all his wrecked mind wants to be is pleased. His cock and body are on absolute fire. He’s going to cum again, hard. And all he wants is for his new Master to use him as a cumdump. 

After what feels like hours of this ruthless fucking, the Nightmare King feels that he’s about to explode. Gripping Grimm hard, he fucks into him, screaming as he orgasms. The King finally loses his composure, yelling and crying as he fills Grimm with what feels like gallons of his cum. The King is shaking and crying out loud enough to be heard throughout the Nightmare Realm. The Troupe Master is not far behind him.

Any resistance yet remaining in Grimm’s mind is utterly obliterated as the Nightmare King cums in him. He feels himself be filled with gallons of the King’s cum, kicking off his own orgasm. His body is aflame, everything entirely annihilated except for searing pleasure. He’s nothing more now, than the Nightmare King’s toy. 

The two are locked in a series of searing orgasms, the pleasure of the one increasing the pleasure of the other. The King pumps and fills the Troupe Master, time after time, for what feels like hours. In response, the Troupe Master just cums as he submits to his life as a cumdump. 

But the King is not yet done. As he bucks the last of his cum into the Troupe Master, he realizes that there is still one last thing to be done. He still has to fill Grimm with the egg that will one day bear his next body. He leans down next to Grimm’s ear, and whispers, “I’m going to breed you now.” The Troupe Master can only shiver in response, his mind too wrecked to properly think straight. 

The Nightmare King sits up, re-adjusts himself, and feels the egg shift around inside of him. He places his hands on Grimm’s thighs, and shoves further into his ass. Then, he softly bucks against his rear. It doesn’t take much for his massive cock to become fully erect once more. It penetrates deep into Grimm, deep enough for the egg to be safe when it’s been planted. The Troupe Master just lays there, awaiting his eggs like a patient toy. 

The King continues bucking, working himself up to the point where he’ll be able to plant the egg. He moans as his cock is hugged by Grimm’s tight walls once more. Soon, he feels the egg shift and move inside of himself. He’s ready to plant it. Grimm wordlessly shivers in anticipation. 

Nightmare King Grimm beams as he feels the egg shift through his body, and then through his massive shaft. He picks up the pace of his thrusts as the egg planting nears completion. With one final buck, he moans as he sends the egg deep into Grimm. The Troupe Master cries out as he feels the egg enter and settle deep within him. From now until the start of the Ritual, he will carry and bear the egg, only releasing it and hatching it from his body when the time is ready. 

All at once, he pulls his immense cock from the Troupe Master. He rolls him over once more, and pats his egg-stuffed belly. “Now, I’ve got to keep you someplace safe until our kin is hatched…” At this, the King snaps a finger, and raises Grimm into the air using his cloak's tendrils. He ties Grimm up in the air, the tendrils hooking on to the walls at the sides of the room. 

The Troupe Master wiggles weakly as he is restrained. Nightmare King Grimm uses the tendrils to tie his arms and hands above his head, and then to spread his legs wide open. Grimm cries out vaguely, but is silenced by a tendril gagging his mouth. Then, a second wave of fabric blinds his eyes. 

Finally, to prevent his toy from ejecting the egg too early, Nightmare King Grimm uses his tendrils to bind the Troupe Master’s still-erect cock in a sort of chastity cage. The spell he’s placed on Grimm keeps him in perpetual arousal, so he’ll be kept in a state of frustration until the egg is hatched in God knows how long. 

After a few moments of adjusting, he is done. The incubator sits suspended, legs spread, arms and cock bound, awaiting the time in the future where he will hatch their offspring. 

Nightmare King Grimm looks up at his other half, grins, and says, “You’ve done exceptionally well! I’ll give you some alone time now. You’ll be getting plenty of that until the Ritual begins.” Grimm moans incoherently, mind completely wrecked. The King’s jagged grin grows higher as he hears this. “That’s what I like to hear.” 

The King lets out one final sadistic laugh as he teleports away, leaving Grimm alone.


End file.
